One More
by EbonyRiddenSoul
Summary: 007 Spectre! Before James sets out for a real holiday he pays a visit to his Quartermaster. There is just one more thing he needs before he can be off. Spectre alternate ending scene. 00Q ship! 007/Q. One-shot! Warning: Homosexual relationship! If this bothers you then DON'T read it. It's as simple as that.


**A.N. So I recently had the pleasure of seeing the new 007 Spectre film. Daniel Craig...yum. Anyone care for a random bit of 00Q? I am enthralled with this ship.**

 **So this one shot is simply my reimagined version of the final scene of Spectre where James and Q have their last little interaction. Yeah, idk what movie ya'll watched but this is how it ended in my mind. I have forgone any mentions of Madeline like she is basically nonexistent here yeah... Well I hope you enjoy.**

 **One More**

"James?" When the quartermaster spoke, his tone of voice betrayed the absolute shock and confusion he felt at seeing the double-O agent step out of the lift and into his work space. "You're still here? I thought you had gone?"

007's blue eyes sparkled knowingly. Almost mischievously. When he spoke he could not help the smirk that played at his lips. "Q; I'm sorry. There is just...one more thing I need."

The way Q barely stifled a tired sigh and allowed his shoulders to slump ever so slightly was quite contrary to his normal behavior. He prided himself in hiding his true inner thoughts and emotions behind what he considered to be a grade A level stoic facade though he was only a quartermaster and not an actual MI6 agent. "What is it now 007?" He queried.

James's smirk grew ever so slightly as he advanced further into the office, lab, armory; the quartermaster's Domain.

"This." He answered once he had breached the wiry genius's personal space completely.

Q felt himself growing more and more confused with every word and move that Bond made. He felt his eyebrows raise in puzzlement. He felt his lower jaw drop, parting his chapped lips ever so slightly. Whatever he might have been about to say choked and died in his throat when he felt the firm warmth of 007's lips capturing his own.

Next, Q felt James's warm hand slide from his hip to his lower back as he wrapped his firm, well-toned arm about his waist. His senses were overcome with everything James Bond.

The agent's scent filled his noise. Spicy cologne and something musky that was uniquely James.

His firm chest, from his stocky muscular build, was pressing firmly against his own through the material of his dress shirt and suit jacket.

James moved his lips coaxingly. Smoothly. And then his tongue was slipping inside Q's mouth. When each of their warm wet appendages made contact first, electricity sparked.

Somehow Q's hands had found their way around James's form til they fisted the material of the agent's suit jacket at the back of his shoulders. James hands mussed the quartermaster's hair; dishevelling it further than it had the every day occasion of being.

Q gasped yearningly. Audibly.

007 nipped at the younger man's lower lip before sucking it into his mouth one more time.

They disconnected with a loud wet smack.

Q was breathing quite heavily.

007 was full out smirking.

"B-Bond?" The thoroughly mussed and disheveled quartermaster got out incredulously.

"You haven't an inkling of an idea how long I've wanted to do that." James answered sounding quite amused as well as thoroughly pleased with himself.

Q took a step back so he could put some distance between himself and the insufferable man who somehow managed to wipe his mind clean of all intelligible thought and make his knees go weak. "Ah well, uhm right then...that is I mean to say... er." He was fidgeting uselessly trying to right his skewed glasses and rumpled shirt.

A small smile appeared on James face. It was sincere. The corners of his eyes crinkled as his blue eyes sparkled once again; this time with endearment. "Come away with me." He practically whispered.

It hadn't been spoken inaudibly though. Q had heard him perfectly.

The way Q drew his shoulders back to stand straight and fixed Bond with an impassive yet stern expression had the agent's heart dropping.

The great 007's hopes were not left to fall for very long though as Q spoke up and said, "What poor unsuspecting city are you to blowup this time? And who is to look after my cats." The quartermaster was trying miserably to keep his smile at bay as well as underlying excitement.

James had regained his confidence as he once again stepped back into the smaller man's personal space. One of his hands came up to run lightly through Q's surprisingly soft black hair. "That...is a surprise. As for your cats; I'm sure we could arrange some agreement with Moneypenny. I'm sure she'd be fine with it."

Q frowned, "Eve is allergic to cats James."

James's smile grew as a light chuckle escaped him softly. The warm exhale of breath caressed Q's face delicately. Then James's hand followed, in a more gentle manner, to cup his face. "Oh...is she? Perhaps M wouldn't mind caring for your pusses then?" His lips kissed a delicate trail from his cheek to the corner of his mouth. It was evident he wasn't sincere about the suggestion but the ludicrousness of it had Q snorting in barely repressed laughter.

A full on grin of endearment split James face then; and he wrapped both his arms around Q's form in an adoring gesture.


End file.
